Vagabond
by PurpleBacon
Summary: 15. Vagabond (wanderer) - When Stevie boarded the plane, ready to leave her home and fulfill her dreams of travelling around the world, Zander burst through the gates, his suitcase in his hand, screaming "Stevanna Baskara, I will literally cross the whole world for you!"


__Here's the first one-shot to the words from the 100 Words of Zevie :) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_15. Vagabond (wanderer)_

_When Stevie boarded the plane, ready to leave her home and fulfill her dreams of travelling around the world, Zander burst through the gates, his suitcase in his hand, screaming "Stevanna Baskara, I will literally cross the whole world for you!"_

"Stevie, don't go, please." Zander pleads her, his eyes filling with tears.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes, not bearing to see Zander cry because of her choices. She feels her heart crash under the heavy weight of guilt building in her. "Zander, I have to."

"Take me with you then." Zander asks her, taking her by surprise.

"Zander." She breathes. "You know you can't."

"Why?!" He yells. "I would swim the whole Pacific Ocean to be with you."

"I'm not gonna let you sacrifice your dream just to be with me!" She screams, anger bubbling up in her."Zander, you're finally in the college you've dreamed of! You're on your way to be your own star!"

"It's not worth it if I'm not with you." He whispers, eyes pleading.

"For God's sake, Zander, you've been accepted to Julliard. It's what you've been planning for since you were born for!" She screams at him, tears stinging her cheeks. "Remember when we were in highschool, and you wouldn't shut up about saving for Julliard and being the best musician you can be just to be a student of the school."

She looks at him, breathing heavily and eyes gentle. He stares at her as if he's lost all light in his world and he's trying so hard to hold on to what's little left of life itself. "Zander, you've got your wish."

He shakes his head vigorously, "Stevie, it doesn't matter anymore." His voice is cracked from all the sobs. He crumbles to the floor, falling to his knees. "Please don't do this to me, Steves."

She shakes her head slowly, feeling the weight drag her down. The look on his face was enough to make her crack and stay with him to the ends of time. She couldn't admit it, but she wanted him to come with her as much as he wanted to go with her. The thought of that seemed so cruel to his dreams that she felt a treacherous shiver crawl down her spine. She didn't want to leave him at all, but she couldn't abandon her dreams. The decision was so difficult it was thriving on her sanity, gnawing on her. All she could do was ignore the splitting ache in her heart and forget about all that she would leave, no matter how hard and painful it was starting to feel.

"I'm so sorry, Zander." She finally says, stepping closer to him and taking his hand. The feel of his skin against her sent a heart-wrenching whirl of memories in her mind. "I love you too much to let you let go of your dreams."

She kisses him one last time, ignoring all the binding thoughts about tomorrow in her mind. She wanted another moment with him, spent like they were teenagers devoid of all problems. Their lips linger on each other's for a single moment as they hold on to what may be their last meeting ever, memorizing it as if it was their favorite song.

Stevie felt the tiny sparks light up inside of her, giving her a little hope for the future. She felt her heart do that pleasurable twirl against her chest and the butterflies dance in her stomach. Kissing him was the most beautiful thing she could ever bring herself to understand. She wanted to remember it, wanted it to last. She didn't want to let go and lose the feeling of him with her.

She needed him so much it hurt her.

It pained her to stop the kiss. It hurt to lose the feeling of his lips against hers and know that was the last time. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see him broken and shattered because of me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach die and cease to ever exist. My heart was already too bruised to ever endure another blow again.

"Zander." I managed to whisper, so softly it was barely audible. "Smile for me, please."

"I-I can't." She hears him say, and it almost makes her sob to hear how broken he sounded.

"Please, Zander." She gives his hand a squeeze. "I love you."

She opens her eyes to see Zander, doing his best to smile despite everything he felt just for her. The sight of his bright smile swells in her heart, sending a wave of calmness inside her. She smiles for him, and tries to memorize every part of him- his beautiful, starry brown eyes, his irresistible smile, his curly hair, his strong arms that caressed her, his hands that held hers, his strong body figure, every single detail about him plastered into her skull.

"I love you." He whispers. "To the moon and back."

She smiles truthfully this time. I felt my heart shatter into pieces and I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Just hearing those words come from his mouth- so sincere, so truthful. It was too much for her to bear. "Zander," She breathes through her choked sobs.

He does his best to give her a reassuring smile. "Go, Stevie."

_And I did. I left him with pain in both our hearts, never knowing if we could learn to live with it. I left and didn't look back, forcing myself to ignore the temptation of kissing him once more. I left and tried my best to hold on to our last moment together. I left, ignoring how stupid I felt for telling him to stay and not go with me. I left, slamming myself for having to have such a big dream. I left the love of my forever._

**Part 2**

"Passengers for Flight 13, please come forward."

Here it is. The start of my brand new adventure, my dream to travel the whole world is here. I can't believe it's actually happening. My uncle managed to fund for my whole trip, since I agreed to their offer of being their sight critic. It was the best job offer I could ever have gotten. All I had to do was visit all the popular places of the world and give my opinion on them. It was perfect.

Except for one thing.

Zander.

The thought of him just vanished all the happiness I could have gotten from this trip. Who knew love could be so ruthless? I thought love was supposed to make you happy, not tear you to pieces. I don't think time could heal all the scars that covered her heart, not even my dream.

But I have to go, right? It's all I ever wanted since I was a baby. But did Zander have a point? Was taking their dreams still the same if they didn't have each other? Did it matter?

"Ma'am." The ticket agent snaps me out of my haunting thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head, trying to smile. "Sorry. Here's my ticket." I say, handing her the pass to my gift…or was it a curse?

"Thank you." She gives a sweet smile and gestures for me to board the plane. I pass the gates and take tentative steps to the plane that will lead me away from Zander.

I've stepped on the first steps to the stairs of the plane when the thought occurs to me and twists my heart, making me lose my step. Tears fall from my eyes at the horrible words running through my brain. _There's no more turning back._

I look back one last time, sending Zander a mental message, hoping the wind would take it to him. The sensation of missing him overwhelms me and I feel my head getting heavy and my heart beat too fast.

"Wait!" A too-familiar voice wakes me up. No, it must have been my imagination.

"Wait! Don't close!" His voice screams again and it sounded too close and real to be I my mind.

"Zander!" I find myself screaming his name, my heart beating too fast as if it's trying to escape my chest. I push my way out of the boarding passengers and closer to the gates.

"Zander!" I scream, a hundred possibilities running around my brain.

"Stevie!" He calls back and I know that he's here. The butterflies in my stomach have resurrected at the sound of his voice calling my name.

He comes into view and I see him. His face dripping was with sweat from how much miles he must have ran, but smiling widely nonetheless. A smile so true and bright, it seemed to lighten up the whole airport. I couldn't believe what was going on. I had thought yesterday would be the last day I would have ever seen that smile ever.

"Stevanna Baskara, I will literally cross the whole world for you!" He says, his voice loud and full of certainty.

I couldn't hold back any longer, I burst out of the gates and ignore the raged cries of the people and the police. I rush into his arms, feeling his skin against mine one more time. He twirls me around and kisses me.

His warm skin, his soft lips, his strong arms—it was all so surreal. I didn't want it to end.

We break away for air, ignoring all the pairs of eyes set on us. It felt like it was just me and him, smiling until our cheeks hurt.

"What are you doing here?" I manage to ask.

"You said I had to be with my dream. Julliard isn't my dream. It was my plan." He stares into my eyes, speaking his words with sincerity. "You're my dream."

The words rang inside my head until I finally understood what it meant. I smile through my happy tears. "I can't believe you, Zander."

He holds my cheek in his hand and wipes my tears away with his thumb. "I'm not ever leaving you."

"What about your music?" I ask, feeling guilty that he had to leave all that for me.

"Don't you dare feel guilty. It was my choice." He says, reading my eyes. "And who says I can't sing on the road? Not all the music geniuses graduated from Julliard. I'm pretty sure no rules and regulations of any school got them to where they're at today."

I laugh. "You'll be famous before you know it, Z."

"I don't really care about being famous." He says, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I just want to make music…with you."

I kiss him again, then and there, smiling at the thought that this would never be our last.

"We're kinda causing a scene." He whispers against my ear as we break away.

I laugh and grab his hand. "Let's go get you on that plane with me."

And we travelled the world with music and love by our sides. Zander got his dream of playing music and being with me and I got mines all the same. And the journey never ended.

* * *

I think I kinda exaggerated that...but at least :) Thanks for reading it!

AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE IMAGINE ALL THE COOKIES YOU'LL HAVE SJKFHNSJKGNFJKSD

Merry Christmas and stay white lights :)


End file.
